1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for fabricating composite materials and methods of fabrication for the same, and, particularly, to an apparatus for fabrication of a magnesium-based carbon nanotube composite material and a method of fabrication for the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, various alloys have been developed for special applications. Among these alloys, magnesium-based alloys have relatively superior mechanical properties, such as good wear resistance, and high elastic modulus. Generally, two kinds of magnesium-based alloys have been developed: casting magnesium-based alloy and wrought magnesium-based alloy. However, the toughness and the strength of the magnesium-based alloys are not able to meet the increasing needs of the automotive and aerospace industries for tougher and stronger alloys.
To address the above-described problems, magnesium-based composite materials have been developed. In magnesium-based composite materials, nanoscale reinforcements (e.g. carbon nanotubes and carbon nanofibers) are mixed with magnesium metal or alloy. The most common methods for making magnesium-based composite materials are through thixomolding and die-casting. However, in die-casting, the magnesium or magnesium-based alloys are easily oxidized. In thixomolding, the nanoscale reinforcements are added to melted metal or alloy and are prone to aggregate. As such, the nanoscale reinforcements can't be well dispersed.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an apparatus for fabrication of a magnesium-based carbon nanotube composite material and a method of fabrication for the same, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.